The moon with no wings
by PhantomLove3
Summary: A new tamed girl is in Asgard and Loki thinks her to be so innocent and pure that no one would should have her but him. Can she help Loki to become back to the old Loki that everyone love or will she be snatched away from him to never see him again. May become M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The only sound of ring of metal chains and heavy leather boots echo in that golden hallway. No one dare break the silence of that moment, fear of the angry glare of the dark man. As they approach the golden door to the throne room they stop, the golden prince look over to his broken brother concern on his face. "Brother, do not make it worse, me and mother wish you to the best, we do believe you shall get better. I still see my old brother in there somewhere." the golden man spoke. "Do not waste your pity on me, the All Father shall show no mercy to me Thor." The other man spit out with venom. "Please Loki" Thor said with worried.

The big golden doors olden with a loud echo bouncing off the golden walls and marble floors. Thor and Loki walk across the floor to the golden stairs, to which lead up to a golden throne with a man with hair of spun sliver sat upon. The older man's face grim from sleepless night and with worry, standing next to him is a beautiful woman with golden hair upon her head. The woman had a smile upon her face with show of wrinkles from time and wisdom.

"Approach." The older man commanded. Thor and Loki came to the bottom of the stairs, Thor turned to his brother to give him small smile to let him know he was there for him. Thor walked up the stairs to stand on the left of the All Father. "Loki Odinson you have committed multiple crimes to Asgard and Midgard, crimes for which you should be executed for, but as Frigga and Thor have begged me that there is still good in your heart this act shall not happen." The All Father spoke with heaviness in his voice. "Oh great Odin what shall it be then? For me to rot in a dungeon for the rest of my life? yes oh how you show such mercy upon me" Loki spat out against Odin.

Thor and Frigga look over to each other given the same look to one another. "No, for you shall be guarded. You shall have someone with you at all times, either it be Thor, Frigga, or myself, guards shall be with you if one of us shall not be able to. You shall be alone in your chambers but guards will be station outside your door." Odin spoke gentle, Loki was confused all he was getting was a slap on a wrist he must be getting weary from old ages. "Loki you are a master of trickery and magic and untrustworthy and for this I take your magic" Odin said as he began to stand from the throne. Loki look dumbfound, he could not take his magic he as work so hard on building it up and now it is just being taken.

Odin walk down the stairs towards him rising his hands to Loki as he came closer laying his hands upon Loki's cheeks. "No you can't do this!" Loki shouted trying to pull from his grasp. Odin began to mumble old spells and a glowing green light began to aluminate between them. With a final scream from Loki, Odin pulled back from him with a glowing orb in Odin's hand. Odin snap his hand shut closing all the light from his hand as if it never was there. Frigga had a face of sadness she knew how much Loki's magic meant to him, remembering spending hours and hours with him as he learn new spells. Thor had grief painted on his face understanding how the most power thing of you being took away, something that was a part of you.

Loki stood there breath heavy not understanding what to do, Odin somewhat made it up the stairs tired from preforming something as big as this. "You may leave to go to your chambers, Thor take him" Odin looked over to Thor. Thor nodded to his father, walking down the stairs to take Loki back to his chamber. As they arrived to Loki's room Thor rested his hand on Loki's shoulder "Loki I know how this feels but it's for your own good, maybe you will see someday as I did" Thor spoke to his brother. Loki just shrugged his shoulders to remove Thor's hand "You know nothing of what is good for me" Loki said before slamming his door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In a blackness where light would never grow was suddenly being disappear by a loud knocking on a door. I slowly awaking to hear that the knocking was from someone outside my door in from the outside the door a loud booming voice ring out. "Brother come get up!" Thor shouted to cheerful in the morning, I rose from bed and head to the door to stop the annoying sound of banging. Throwing open the door to see Thor's hand in midair to knock again before I stop him.

"What do you want? It's too early to be making such noise" I ask annoyed by be woken up. Thor beamed with all is teeth showing. "Ah! Brother you have woken, come get ready we shall go eat" Thor spoke in a joyful tone. I look at him sourly "I don't wish to be anybody company" I said before closing the door only it to be stop by Thor's foot. "Please brother, we shall go eat in the gardens as we use to." Thor looked at me with puppy eyes begging for me to come "Fine, let me get ready at least" finally caving in to him.

Finally done getting ready I wore my leather pant with my green tunic: No reason to get in battle armor just to go eat. I smoothed back my raven locks to be flatten, only the tip at the bottoms curl just a bit, getting done ready I head out to leave. Opening the door to see Thor standing waiting for me, his hand behind his back. I walk up next to him and when he as seen me he gives a small smile "Let us be off then".

We walk down never-ending halls to the gardens finally seeing sun light and the ever-growing greens, it was quite beautiful mother spent so much time to make it perfect. You could smell the honey suckle and smell of the most colorful flowers halfway across the castle. As we enter the room I could see the small pond on the other side with lily pads on top with pink flowers that sat on them. The bushes had the sweetest berry's you could taste, the trees had the must tasteful fruit form apples to peaches. There where so many flowers to see and smell each had it on smell. In the middle of the garden laid food for two people. I raised my brow to Thor.

"Thor have you made a romantic picnic just for me?" I ask while laying my hand on my heart with sarcasm laced in my voice a small smile curved on my lip "Ha very funny brother let us just eat" Thor laugh as he walked over to the food. I join him on the grass floor picking up some small fruit and popping them in my mouth. I look over to Thor to see him stuff his mouth with all sort of food. "Why did you bring me out?" I ask Thor, he look at me with sadness in his eye "even if you do not believe you are not my brother you shall always be my brother and I will think you as" Thor looked at me with truth in his eye, I didn't say anything not knowing what to say in that moment so I just keep eating and so did he.

As we finished he left everything for the servants to clean the only thing he took were a bowl of grapes to chump on, even when he was full he was hungry. The castle was empty there were no servants rushing around neither guards, it was very slow in the castle if no feast were going on or if there was no festival. Turning around a corner I heard a voice talking it was a deep male voice, I look up to see man well somewhat of a man. The man look up to see us, his smile brighten to see us or Thor most likely as for he has never met me, he started walking towards until he was in front of us. I couldn't take my eye off him.

He had fiery skin that look like dragon skin, everything was dark his hair, clothes, and even his eyes they were just black holes. His smile never left his face his teeth were a little sharper than normal teeth. _"Why was this man in Asgard? He look like he was far from home."_ I thought to myself "Dagon! How are you? Do like it in Asgard so far? "Thor spoke to him, I was confused on how he knew this man. "I'm fine thank you and yes we are getting along well, we are grateful for this" he smiled to Thor. "_We? How many are there?"_. "No worry my friend. Ah Dagon this my brother Loki, Loki this Dagon" he spoke to us both the man look to me as I expected a glare from the man all he gave was a smile "It is pleasure, nice to meet you" the man spoke. Surprise by his action I gave a small smile and nodded to him "As for me to" I spoke him. "Well what are you doing hiding behind him for?" Thor spoke to someone confused to not see anyone else

Out came a girl from behind Dagon holding his hand she look shy and tamed. She smiled up to Thor with her plump pink lip. I must have not seen her I was so focused on Dagon to noticed someone behind him. "How are you malady?" Thor asked gently looking down at the small girl "I am well thank you" her soft voice surprise me, it was light, beautiful, and gentle. "Luna this my brother Loki, Loki this is Luna" introducing us. She looked up at me we soft green eye they were nowhere near my eye color hers eye could be mistaken for blue they were so light. "Hello Loki" she gave a small responds, I look down at the girl she is short compared to me and the others she would only come up to my chest. She had golden hair it was lighter than Thor's, and it laid on her shoulders perfectly. She fidget a little she plays with her hands as if she is nerves. She wore a short light pink color dress that brought out he rosy cheeks and hair just right. The girl was beautiful she look so innocent to be standing next to Dagon. She was like angel with no wings.

"Hello, Lune"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes: Hello to everyone who is still reading I just wanted to say that this my first story and I enjoy feedback to let me know if I'm doing well so far. Thank you enjoy**

Chapter 3

"Hello Lune" I said with a smile, her face light up when I responded to her, her smile become bigger and brighter. "Lune, I have your favorite I saved some if I run into you two" Thor handed Lune the bowl of grapes and she reached out grab the bowl "Thank you Thor you remembered" she look to Thor with grateful eyes "Well of course I remembered it is the only thing you eat it seems" Thor laughed with her. "So are you and your brother doing anything today?" Dagon spoke to Thor, I just watched the girl eat on grapes while they talked seeming not to care of what they spoke about, "I do not know if my brother would like to do anything" Thor reply back to him. I look back to Thor and Dagon, and Dagon looked at me and spoke "You should come with us we are going to get some horses and ride out to the field you should both join us" Dagon turn to look back at Thor "Maybe next time my friend" he spoke to Dagon. "Ah, yes of course well shall be off then" Dagon turned to me "It was pleaser meeting you hope to see you again sometime" he said with a smile I smiled back for response. "Good day malady I shall see you soon" Thor spoke to Lune, she smiled at him and gave the bowl of empty grapes to Dagon. Dagon turned to Thor said there goodbye as they did I look upon Lune again she looked at me with a small smile, just before they left I gave her one last smile.

As we walked down the halls a question pop into my head that I forgot to ask "How do you know them? And why are they staying here?" I ask Thor, he looked at me when the silence broke "Dagon is supposed to be an old friend of Fathers from long ago father as not told me much" I just looked straight ahead with my brows together in confusion _"If he was an old friend of Odin's we would have met him or a least heard of him before"_ I turned to Thor again "What is he exactly. Dagon?" Thor gave a smile "My you with your sharp mind does not know what he is? This is new" Thor chuckled "He looks as if he is a demon of some sort" I guessed it was the closes thing I could imagine him being "You are correct, tis this is all I know, father did not speak much about him or who he is, but he is a good fellow" Thor smiled "Okay, but what about the girl? Who is she?" I asked again, Thor smiled fell a little "I do not know nether does father. Dagon and Luna do not share much of what has happen before they came here" he finished

A guard came up to us and bowed his head "Milords, Queen Frigga would like to see you in her room" he nodded and walk off "I love going to mother's room there are always treats that she puts out" he gave a huge smile and hit my shoulder, I gave a sour look at the action. There were some many rooms in castle that they could not fill so Frigga took a room just for her, I remember going in there to try new spells to use against Thor in battle or to prank, and I remember going in there if I just wanted to talk to her, she could always make feel better. We arrived at the door and it open with a loud creaking noise, it open to Frigga sitting at the table pouring tea into cups.

"Hello my sons" She stood up and walk toward us and gave Thor a hug "Mother" I hear Thor say before he went to the table and grab a handful of cookies, she turned to me and pulled me into a hug I stood there a little shock not knowing what to do but sooner or later I wrap my arms around her, after everything I could never hate Frigga she means so much to me. She pulled back to look at my face she put a hand on cheek and smooth her thumb against it "Hello Loki" she spoke with a smile on her lip "Hello mother" I responded and I could see it melted her heart that I still call her mother. "Come join I have tea ready for you" she said while she walked over to the marble table with tea and treats that were almost gone from Thor. I walked over and sat down on the couch next to Thor as mother sat down in a golden chair across from us "How was your day my sons?" she look between us "Good mother, Loki has met Dagon and Lune this morning" Thor said through the cookies in his mouth, mother looked at me "They are such sweet people, I am glad they are here" she said before picking up her drink and taking a sip. This went on for a while until the sunlight was clearly gone and only crumbs left on the sliver platter and the tea ran dry. Thor and I left after giving mother hug and wishing her goodnight.

We walked to my chambers in silence we spoke all we could in mother's room so it was quite while we walked to my chambers. As we reached it Thor turned to me "Goodnight brother thank you for joining me today" Thor said "Goodnight Thor, and yes of course" I said he nodded his head, he still wishes I would call him brother even after everything and I saw the hope crush him that one day I might say it to him. I walked into my room and locked the door behind me to make sure no one could get in, I walked over to my bookshelf to and pluck out a book of old rune spells Odin's spell must have a loophole I can bypass and gain my magic without him knowing. I was going to search today until the oaf banged on my door to come out, looking through the old book the pages old and brittle easily to rip the books spin was worn, I flipped through the pages reading for anything to gain my magic back only to find nothing. It was late into the night and a stack of books sat on the floor being well read by the owner, I finally gave in to sleep and went to bed making sure to look for more in the morning.

_Somewhere else in an unknown land _

I watch as the fallen prince gives up and goes to the bed he pulls the green covers back to lay down and in a few moments later he is in a deep sleep. Getting up from the table and placing the cover back over the clear orb, going into the masters throne I kneel before him my knees hitting the hard concert floor. I look up to him to see him staring at me "The dark prince as began to search for something fix his magic master, shall I go now and offer him our deal?" He's lifeless eyes stare at me he's fingers taping against his metal throne "No, let him feel as there is no hope and then we shall offer our help to him"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes: Hello everyone who is still reading! Nothing big happens in this chapter but a relationship with Luna and Loki began to bloom. So review and tell me how you feel, be truthful I love feedback enjoy and thank you!**

Chapter 4

I was awaking by a bright light beaming on my face, groaning trying to cover my face with my hand but it was useless I was already awake. Rolling over and pulling my legs over the bed I look to see my curtain was open to allow light inside forgetting to close them before I lied down. Rising from the bed I went into the bathroom and filled the tub with hot water, striping from yesterday's clothes and sinking into the hot water relaxing into it. My mind was full with trying to find a way around Odin's curse, after a while the water started turning cold. I got out and wrap a towel around my waist heading to my wardrobe, after picking out my outfit I got dressed and ran my fingers through my hair.

I open my door I see guards standing on each side of the door, I walked out and started heading to the library knowing that the guards would follow no matter what. As I approach the big wooden door and started opening the old door with a loud creaking noise, I started to walk in until I hear more feet follow in with me. I turned around and look at the guards "you may stand outside" I spoke in a cut tone "Milord we cannot leave you alone" one spoke "I cannot escape there is no other way out but this door so you may wait outside" I said to them with annoyance in my voice. The guards look at one another and left closing the door. I walked up the stairs until I see tall wooden rows filled head to toe with books of all sorts.

Going to the back of the library where most of the old spells and spell book resided at. Making it into the back with rows and rows of spell books, looking over at the books layers of dust coved the book that have not been touched in years. Looking for somewhere to start I started from the front and I grab four or five to carry to a nearby table , setting the books down and picking up the top one and began to read.

This went on for hours, but finally I stop my eyes could read no more and I have not eaten yet. Leaving the library with the guards behind me, walking down the hall I see someone sitting against the wall with their knees pulled together. Getting closer I see that it was Luna that was curled up, becoming curious I walked up to the small figure "Hello Lune, are you alright?" she whip her head up surprise to see someone. "No I'm lost, I still don't know my way around" she said then putting her chin on her knees, "I can help if you would like?" I ask gently "Where do you need to go?" asking again bending down to be at her level. "Well I want to find Dagon but I do not know where he might be" her pink lips turned into a frown, not liking the frown it made her look different; her eyes become sad, her pink lips look thinner than before. "We could walk until we find him, he must be around here" I said to her with a smile trying to cheer her up, I put my hand out for her to take and she did I help her stand up and we began to walk.

While walking down the hall I hear a pitter patter sound come from Lune, looking over at the girl she was looking around the halls trying find someone. I looked down at her feet to see the girl as no shoes on which was causing the noise, "Lune, why are you not wearing shoes?" asked her, she looked down to her feet and shrugged her shoulders "I do not enjoy them very much" was all she said and began looking straight as did I. Moments passed and I felt a tug on my shirt as if little child had done it, l look down at Lune "Why are there guards following us?" I looked over my shoulder forgetting that they were in fact still there "It's a long story" I told her "Oh okay" was all she gave not asking to hear it or anything.

We only been walking for a short while until we reach the garden and I hear a little groan "Too much walking, let's go to the garden" she started walking off towards it I followed her in and sat on the bench stone still watching her she pluck berries and flowers out and came to sit next me, she had all the berries on her lap and grab a hand "Here you take some, you must be hungry" I was hungry I was heading of the get food before I seen her I held out my hand to her and she drop them in my hand. I started to eat the barriers and looked over at her, she was tying the flowers together to make a crown, when she finished she looked at it carefully at the white and pale pink flowers smoothing down the petals that stuck to far out. Looking around the garden I felt some being placed on my head trying to look at what it was I could not see, looking over at Lune to see her with a big smile upon her face and her hands empty. Knowing that the flowers sat on top of my head, _"Was she trying to mock me by putting this thing on me?"_ thinking to myself I shall not be a fool for wear it. Taking the flowers off my head I gave it back to her, she gave a sad look towards me opening her mouth to say something but was cut off be a loud shout "Luna! There you are I been looking everywhere for you" Dagon walked in.

Luna all but jumped up to greet him running towards him to crash into him, I walked behind her and I could hear a muffle "I got lost" from Luna she back away from Dagon "Loki help me" Luna told him. Dagon look at me "Thank you, I had no idea where she had went" he gave me a big smile and I nodded my head "It was no trouble" I told him. Luna come forward and looked at me "Thank you Loki" She gave me a smile and went back to Dagon side playing with the flowers on the crown, "We shall be off then, thank you again see you soon" Dagon said Lune giving a wave "Goodbye" they started to walk off I seen Lune give the crown to Dagon and he put it on top of his head as they disappear behind a column.

I walked back to my chambers and waited to be served my food there not feeling like seeing anyone else

Lune's POV:

With our arms connect we walked down the hall, servant and guards passed by throwing looks at us then to Dagon, the servants start walking faster and the guards stand taller when we walk pass them. "How did you get lost?" Dagon asked me "Well I just started walking and I forgot my way back" I told him "Did you and Loki bump into each other?" asking me more questions "No I didn't feel like walking anymore so I just sat down and hope that you or someone would find me and Loki found me and helped me" I said with a smile, Dagon smiled "Well I am hungry, would you like to come and get something to eat?" he asked. I look up at him, his black hair was ruffled from the flower crown I put on top of his head, his fiery red skin make eyes look deeper and darker like black holes, and his smile was big showing his teeth, he look so mean and scary to people and they run from the sight of him but Dagon was always happy with a smile on his face. When we traveled people would hide their children from him as if he was going to eat them, they called him a monster, but I could never see what they spoke about I could never see him as a monster. I look at the top of his head again with the flower crown atop, I started to laugh. He look down confused about what I was laughing at "You know for a big scary man you look mighty cute in the crown" I laugh harder and he join in with me "Yes, I thought the color went well my clothes" he joked "Now since you did not refuse my offer let go eat" he said pulling me towards the dining hall.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes: Hello everyone! Thank you for still reading. Since this is my first story I have written I would love feedback to let me know how I'm doing so far. In this chapter stuff starts going down. Not a lot of Luna and Loki, but next chapter will be filled with some so hang in there with one and again thank you for reading**

Chapter 5

It has been a weeks since anyone as laid an eye on Loki not even Thor, because deep within the library one day an angry God stood among hundreds of books that he has read not one has been helpful for him now lay among his feet. After that he has given up, he does not take strolls through the castle nor does he eat health any more he mindlessly picks at his food. Today like no other he got up, bathed, and got dressed, he has not left his room in days he has no reason to in his mind. He sits in his room and try's to use magic not even a spark from his fingers comes forth.

Loki's POV:

No energy surges through my fingers there was no feeling as if my blood was replaced with liquid gold that gave me power, I could not even create a spark. _"I could not even do basic magic how was I suppose overcome Odin's? When would I get my magic back would I even get it back?" _I thought to myself _"I could always ask mother what she knows or even Thor might know" _thinking to myself, lost in my thoughts until a bang rattled my door. I snap my eyes up to my door suspecting it to come of the hinges "Brother I know you are in there open the door" Thor said through the thick door, getting up I go to the door and swing it open to see a beaming Thor, "What?" I said in a curt tone to him "Brother you have been in this room for days, do come out" Thor pleaded with me "No one is thrilled for my company anyway, why must I come out?" I asked Thor with sour taste in my mouth "I do and as does mother, at least come eat with us" Thor said "I do not wish to be in the company of so many people at the time" I spat out to him closing the door only for it to be pushed against, "No one else shall be there only me and mother, now come". Sighing, I walked out the door and closed it be hide me following him to mothers room.

When we arrived to mother's room the guards open the doors for us. Mother was setting up a table with all sorts of food to choice from, mother was sitting down the plates and adjusting them to be perfect, we walked up to her and she look up at us and smile crossed her face making her eyes light up "My sons it is good to see that you have joined me this morning" she went up to Thor and hugged him then moved to me and wrap her arms around me "It's good to see you out from your room" she said when pulling back I smiled down at her. "Come sit down and eat" mother spoke while pulling her chair out and sitting down, Thor and I joined her and sat down we each had a plate and a goblet placed before us. Mother sat at the head of the table, Thor sat at her right and I sat to her left, three empty seats next to Thor and me and one at the head of the table, they each have a plate and goblet placed in front of them, hoping no one else shall join.

Thor stack his plate with food until it topple over, as I put only small portions onto my plate still not having my appetite back, mother plate was full but not over toppling over even though she has lived in Asgard all her life she did not eat as them she always keeps her manners in place she even tried to teach Thor and me, Thor never kept that lesson because it didn't deal with his hammer or battle. "Loki you should eat more you look thin" mother said "I am fine" telling her trying not to cause her worry. "I wanted to talk about something with you two" I said loudly enough to catch Thor's attention, Thor raised his head and finished chewing on the meat in his mouth he look at me seriously, mother pushed her plat away and looked at me. "It has been a month since-"I was caught off by a loud scream that come from outside the hall and we saw a guard rush across the opening of the door framed. We jumped up, Thor was the first out into the door we followed closely behind. The scene that was happening shocked everyone, the guards had their spear ready attack Dagon, Dagon was ready to attack his stance was strong and his hands are rolled into fist and his face was into a snarl that would have anyone shaking in their boots, his lip curled up to show his teeth that could puncture a jugular and leave a man dead within seconds. You could hear a quite sob come from behind Dagon and see messed up blonde hair poke out from behind him knowing Luna was the one hiding behind him. Before anyone could stop the guard he ran towards Dagon with his spear ready to strike him, before the guard could even hit him Dagon reached out and grab the spear pulling it closer and the guard with it Dagon hand shot out and grabs the guards neck and slam him into the nearest wall, I could see Dagon tighten his hand around his neck trying to break it as the guard flail and tried to pull and scratch his hand, "STOP!" I hear my mother voice call out Dagon loosens his grip on the guard but does not let go "Dagon please put him down" mothers gentle voice ask, Dagon gave growl out and throw the guard across the marble floor as if he was a doll. Dagon went back to Lune and she wrap her tiny fist in his shirt he smoothed down her hair trying to calm her down as she cry silent tears and before she buried her face in his chest you could a trail of blood running down her bottom lip. "What is going on?" mother asked looking between the guards and Dagon.

Luna POV:

"Come on! Let's go walk around the castle" I tugged on Dagon's hand "I will come if you let me put my shoes on and you should do the same" he suggest, I look down at my bare feet and wiggle my toes "No, now hurry up" I say walking out the door waiting for him catch up, hearing foot steps behind me I start to walk down the hall "Where are we going anyway?" Dagon asked "I don't know, we should just look around and get to know our way around" I told him, he didn't ask any more questions. After so many lefts and rights we didn't know where we are, so that meant new places to see "How are you liking it here?" Dagon asked surprising me by asking not expecting the questions "I like it" I told him, and it was true I do like it here it is the longest placed we have stayed at and the biggest, they had wonderful food but knowing it won't last long it didn't matter if I liked it or not knowing we will have to leave sooner or later. "Have you made any friends here?" he asked more questions, finding it strange that he should be asking these questions "No, not really." Answering him "What about Thor him is a nice person, and Loki you seemed to take a liking to him" asking even more questions, I look at him "Why are you asking such questions?" he looked down at me "I am just asking, it would do you good to make some friends" he told me "It's not like we are staying here forever, why should I try?" I say quietly "We do not know if we will leave or not" he spoke slowly "And Thor and Loki would make a good start, you don't let just anyone walk with you. Just try to keep an open mind about everything" He smiled making his dark eye crinkle and making the red skin become lighter from being stretched making me smiled "Okay"

We become even more lost we were deep within the castle, I started to give up on seeing anything or anybody. As we got further down the hall I heard small voices getting excited that some could help us get back, I started running down the hall to see who it could be. I heard my feet slap the ground as I ran, turning sharp around the corner I felt something with force connect with my lip that it knocked me off feet and made me fall backwards and made my head bounce against the cold marble floor letting a painful scream rip through my lips. I heard footsteps from behind me knowing it was Dagon, I felt him wrap his hand around my arm to help me up, it hurt to move my head it hurt with ever movement. Finally back to my feet I barely could stand and I griped Dagon's shirt I felt his back muscles tensed, I heard more footsteps come again I didn't know what to think, I couldn't really think with the pain in my lip and head I couldn't see through my blurry eyes to see what was happening. I let a sob out when I felt something warm down my head and neck, I heard running footsteps coming closer and then felt Dagon's shirt being pulled away from my hands and I stiffed up. I heard someone yell stop and I could hear Dagon growl and in the next second I felt him by my side again and I clung to him scared that he will leave again I felt him smooth down my messy hair and I heard the voice again "What is going on?" and I knew it was queen Frigga.

Loki POV:

Mother stared between Dagon and the guard that still stood "Thor, take that man to the medic wing" Thor look hesitant but nodded and pulled the man up and dragged him to the infirmity. "Well what happen?" mother looked at the guard "My queen they are not supposed to be in this part of the castle, I heard someone running down the hall and I hit them with the back of the spear-"before the man could finish Dagon let out snarl and started to move up to the man and was in his face before anything happen mother step in "Continue." She told the man "Thank you my queen. The girl fell and then this thing appeared from around the corner" the man said. I see Lune behind Dagon started to sway and she stumble to a wall and slid down, "Luna and I got lost we did not know, and now she is hurt! I should break your skinny neck "I heard Dagon spit venom at the guard, I walked over to Luna and bent down "Are you okay?" she wiped her eyes a whimper "no" came from her "Where does it hurt?" I asked her "My head" she whisper, I leaned forward "I'm going to feel it okay?" she only mumble an agreement out I reached behind her head and laid my hand on her wet golden hair, I knew it was bleeding from how warm it felt. "Dagon" trying to get his attention he looked over to where I called him, he started walking over. I saw mother nod to the guard and he left and she walked over to "Her head is bleeding" I told him, he bent down and wiped the left over tears I could see the sadness in his face no matter how much he look like a monster he loved her and she him, and I felt a pang in my chest when I thought that but pushed it aside. "Come we will clean it" Dagon said helping her up and picking her up "We can take her to medic wing" mother said "No I can take it from here, if you just can show me back to our room" he said while the girl was barely awake in his arm.

It took a while to get Luna cleaned from the blood and to see that she is fine that nothing major happen and that she was asleep. Mother walk me back to my chamber and by the time we got there it was almost nightfall, "Goodnight Loki, thank you for your help. I shall go find your brother and fill him on what has happen" she hugged me and wished me goodnight once again. I walked into my room and locked it behind me and walked further into my room "So the dark prince is back" I hear a male voice say, I looked to the sound of the voice and saw a cloaked figure and in the corner "Who are you?" I asked staying calm "You shall know soon enough" he said "Then let me see your face" asking him, the cloaked man started walking around my room picking up stuff and putting it down "We have been watching you" the man said, taking the words he said I tried to race my mind of every being followed this past month. "How?" I ask him "We have our ways, and we know that you do not have you powers. A master of magic with no magic" he laughed, getting annoyed "It is none of your concern" I snarl at him "Oh, but I think it is. My master can grant your magic back if you so wished" the cloaked figure came closer to me "And just one small price and you can have your magic and even more if you wish" I started listening to the man "More? What do you mean of more?" I ask him "You can be king of Asgard with us on your side" I raised by brows to him, thinking it over it must be something more than money or a gem "What is your price if I so do agree?" curiosity getting the best of me, he was quite for a moment "We have seen new people have come to Asgard. Dagon and a girl" he spoke slowly "Yes. What about them?" "Are you close to them?" "No I do not consider myself close to them, why? What's your price? Before I call the guards in here" I spoke getting tired of waiting "The girl" he spoke. My eyes became wider _"Why would they need her? She couldn't have caused trouble."_ "We need you to earn her trusted and bring her to us" he started to speak faster "Why haven't you just taken her yourself?" asking him "Because she has a guard dog watching over her and we do not want him knowing what will be happening "he spoke in annoyance "If you do this you shall have you magic and a throne to sit upon and a small price of one girl" he said trying to make me agree "Why me?" I asked him "You are the master of lies you can trick any mind." He spoke truth "Do you agree?" He asked me I look toward to him "Yes" I agreed to him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes: Hi lovely people! I hope you are enjoying the story so far and thank you for reading I hope you like this chapter we get to see more Loki and Luna! And sorry if I don't post the next chapter faster because I may not have Wi-Fi **

Chapter 6

Loki's POV:

I walked down the hall my mind was going over what happen last night. _"You have until the end of this year to bring the girl to us, and if we see you are doing well we shall give your magic back so you can the master of magic again" telling me the arrangements of the plan "What if I do not have her by then?" asking him "If you do not complete the task at hand then we shall come to Asgard and slaughter everyone even the All Father then you shall not ever get your magic back. You do not want a war on your hands" he keeps speaking "If you do complete the task you shall be powerful again and rule the throne of Asgard, and you shall have us on your side" he finished "But do take head to my warning. If you fail us we shall not only kill your people we shall make you suffer alongside with them" he threaten "Goodbye dark prince" the man said dispersing in in a puff of smoke leaving me standing there in the empty room._

It was morning and I thought walking around would help me come up with something to do._ "My magic is more important than a girl and why would they want her? The man must have known her and Dagon, but how? Dagon and Lune must be hiding something from everyone" _I thought to myself. "Brother!" a yell broke my train of thought, looking up to see my brother and Dagon they were both in battle armor. Dagon's armor was black it didn't have color but you could see the metal shine if the light hit it right and he had his hand on his sword and I could see a red gem on the top of the handle. Thor had his red cape flowing behind him and his sliver metal glint in the light he was holding his hammer in his right hand, they looked ready for battle. "Hello" greeting him "Brother! Maybe you should come with us?" Thor asking me to go with him even though I don't know where they are heading, "Where are you two going?" asking them both "We riding out we heard some giants have terrorized a village and I thought Dagon could join us, you should come, we could use a sharp tongue as yours" Thor beamed at me hoping I would agree, knowing Sif and warriors three would be joining as well I don't want sharp comments and dirty glares the whole way "Maybe next time I shall join" nodding to them. Thor smiled and nodded and walked around me heading out Dagon stayed behind and I looked at him waiting for him to leave, "May I ask a favor?" Dagon asked me, surprise that he would ask something of me "It deepens, how my I help?" I looked at him waiting for a reply, "I do not know how long we shall be gone, but could you check on Luna for me? Just to see if she's okay" shocked to say the least not expecting him to ask me of that "Why can't you just stay here and watch over her?" I asked him "Me going with Thor will make it better for our stay, I can help someone" he told me "Fine, I'll go check on her a little later" this will be the perfect time to start on my task, I gave him a smile as he leaves.

Luna's POV:

The feel of smooth silk against my skin and a soft pillow beneath my head I never wanted to leave the warm bed. I felt someone shake my shoulder "Get up" came a quiet voice I buried my head deeper in my pillow I gave out a grumpy mumble "Come on up" I felt the silk cover began to move down, knowing I couldn't get any rest I finely sat up a curtain of blonde hair covered my sight I heard a slight chuckle come from Dagon, I pushed it back and smiled at him "I'm going with Thor and some of his friends" he told "Can I come?" I asked him not wanting to be stuck in the room all day "No, it's to dangers for you and I don't want you to get hurt again" he said to me, my shoulders fell "What are you all doing that so dangers?" I asked him worried about him getting hurt as well "Giants" was all he said smiling at my face "I never seen one before" telling him what he already knows "And it will stay that way for now" making sure that I know that I'm not going "What am I supposed to do all day?" I asked him "Go look in garden, try making some friends" he said getting ready to leave "I'll try" I told him giving him a hug "Be safe don't get eaten" I spoke into his chest and I can hear it rumble with a laugh "I'll try not to" he said before unwrapping his arms, giving me one last smile before he left out.

I walked over to a door, it was a closest filled with clothes for me and Dagon. For Dagon there were many dark shirts and dark pants for him even shoes, for me there were every color, length, and style dress I could pick from, even a row of slippers under the dresses that I haven't touched yet. Picking a long grass colored dress and putting it on, I sat on a small bench with a mirror in front of me, I brushed the thick golden strands until they lay flat on my shoulders. Looking in the mirror, green eyes stared back at me as they travel down my face: down her long button nose, to her rounded cheeks, and down to my bruised lips and a slit down my bottom lip, I never found myself to beautiful I was to plain. Still looking at my busted lip I ran my finger over it softly and flinch from the touched, it doesn't hurt as bad as my head, but my head does not hurt as much as it was before now it is just a dull throb.

It has only been a short while since Dagon left maybe only an hour and I was just sitting in the room looking out the window, it was a beautiful day the sun was bright and wind was blowing gently through the grass. I laid my head against the cool glass and closed my eyes wondering if Dagon was okay, jumping at the sound of someone knocking on the door. Walking to the door slowly wondering who could be knocking, slowly opening the door to see Loki standing there with the guard behind him, I stare at the guards a little longer not trusting them. I heard Loki clear is throat and I turned my attention back to Loki wondering why he is here, he has a smile on his face "How are you feeling today?" he asked me "I am fine" I told him he nodded his head "That's good to hear. Dagon wanted me to come and check on you" he told me I look at him with my brows drawn together confused as why Dagon would get someone to check on me. "I am okay, thank you for checking in on me" saying soft to him and gave him a small smile "Would you like to go for a walk? Maybe to the gardens or outside the palace" he offered, surprise he would ask me I looked at the guards behind him "I-I'm not sure if I should" I shuffle my feet and look at the ground. I didn't want the guards following me around they frighten me and what if Dagon came back and couldn't find me he would become worried, "If it is the guards I shall make them leave" as if he was reading my mind I look up to him and saw him turn around and looked at the guards "You may leave" he spoke to them, they were about to open their mouth to say something before Loki cut them off "You must stay if I am alone, and now I shall not be alone" he told them, the guards paused and then bowed their head and scurried off. He turned back to me and smiled "Now come out and join me please" he had smile on his face "Okay" I closed the door behind me.

"Where would you like to go?" he looked down at me "I don't know what's around here" telling him "Well could go to the garden or the market" he gave me option, I looked up at him I didn't know there was a market "Is the market in the castle?" I asked him, he started laughing "No, it is outside the castle, it's not that far away if you would like to go?" asking me "I would love too" I beamed up at him, I never been to a market in a big place before, I wonder if it was different. We left the castle walking down until we ended up on a dirt road "How did you and Dagon met?" Loki asked breaking the silence, I was silent for a while I didn't know what to tell him and I didn't want to lie I was a terrible liar "We lived in the same place and we became friends" I told him, I look down at dirt and I knew my feet would be dirty on the bottoms "How long have you two been.. Together?" asking me more questions "We been traveling for three years together" not looking at him "Are you married to him?" I stop dead in my tracks when I heard that as did he "Why would you ask that?" I looked at him confused "Well you two have been together for a long time I only thought. Are you two only courting?" "No! We are not together **like** that! He's like my family" I told him I didn't know he thought of us together "I apologize I didn't know he was family" he said quickly. I started walking again and so did he "He's not real family, but to me he is even if we do not have blood together. He loves me and I love him and that's all that matters" I smiled to myself and saw Loki look at me in the corner of my eye and I saw an emotion that I could put a name to. "What about your parent?" "I don't know anything about them" I said quickly lying to him not look at his face.

Loki's POV:

Luna didn't give me a lot of details about her past all I know was that all she had was Dagon in her life and maybe that's why Dagon is so protective over her because he knew all she had was him. She even consider him family even though they shared no blood and it made me think of Thor but I pushed it to the back of my mind. I look over at the girl she balled her green dressed in her fist so it was not dragging in the dirt and I could see her feet poke out I'm guessing she never wears shoes, her golden hair was blowing gently behind her. I look up to her face, she had a rosy tint to her cheeks that forever stayed, I look at her lip and I could she her pale pink lip form a bruise and the cut on her lip it should heal fast though. I was going to ask her more question before I heard her "Look! There it is" she said loudly and she started walking a bit quicker, she enter the market and was trying to avoid people not to bump into them, I lost her once she got deeper in the crowed. I walked in the crowed trying to find her again and I spotted a head of gold, I walked closer and was standing in front of man with a snake on his shoulders she look amazed at the snake with its deep green skin. She smiled at the man and started to walk away to look around, I garb her arm and she jumped out her skin and turned and she saw me and her face relax she was such a jumpy person. "Try not to walk off, I would hate for you to get lost and let Dagon have a reason to kill me" I said jokingly "Oh okay" she said with a smile and started walking again with me following her. She stop at every stand some with jewels, food, and even animals that she would want to pet. It was midday now, the sun was at its highest peak. "Do you want to eat?" I ask her, she grab her stomach "Yeah food would be nice" she smiled "Where are we going?" she asked, I point over at an Inn "Right there."

We walked in the Inn and was loud with men and women drunk already, I walked over to a table in the corner with Luna following behind me, we both sat down in old wooden chairs as a wench came over and sat down to goblets of wine for Luna and me. I sipped on mine and I saw Luna look in goblet and looked at the red liquid confused on what it was, "Was is it? It looks like blood" she said with her nose scrunched up. I started laughing _"How could she not know what it is?"_ I thought to myself "Its wine. Have you never had any?" I asked her "I don't believe I have" looking at goblet "Try it" I told her, she looked at me not sure if she should "Just one sip" I nudged her on. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes and brought the cup up to her lips and tilted it back an inch, she let out a wine and spit the wine back in the goblet, I didn't think she would spit it back out and made me laugh a real laugh came from me, she whip her lips trying to get the taste off her mouth she had unpleased look on her face "How do you drink that?" she asked me before she got an answer the wench brought us our meal and sit it down, I dig out some coins and drop them in her hand paying for our meal. I started eating and looked at Luna and she was eating the bread with her legs crossed in the chair, I raised my eye at her but she didn't notice she was looking around the Inn, once she finished she started eating to fruit on the plate not paying attention to the meat. We finished at the same time only hers still had food on hers "Why didn't you eat?" I asked her she look down at the food and shrugged "I don't like meat" she told me, I finished my wine and sat the goblet down and looked over at her she hadn't had anything to drink "Let me go get you some water" I got up and left her without a second glance.

Luna POV:

He just got up and left me, I didn't want to be alone with drunken people around so I just sat quietly not attracting attention to myself, drawing my legs closer to me and just ran my fingers over the wood keeping my head down. "Why are you sitting alone?" heard a man ask, I look up to see the man across from me sitting in Loki's chair, he had a rusty colored beard that matched his hair he had dark blue eyes he was a stout man. He leaned on the table "Well why you sitting alone?" he asked again, where's Loki? I didn't know what to say to him my throat tighten and I became nervous "You shouldn't be sitting by yourself" he gave a big smile and it showed his wrinkles, "Can I get you drink love?" he asked I shook my head no. He was determine "It's just one drink" I was about to shack my head my head before I heard my name being called "Luna" I looked to see Loki standing there with goblet in his hand I jumped up and tried to rush to his side but I felt a hand wrap my wrist "We are talking here" the big man said holding my wrist. I started to panic I stared trying to pull my wrist away but he had it in a steel grip, I looked to Loki and he sit the drink down on a nearby table nobody notice us they were all drunk and loud to even care . "I do not think she wants to talk any longer, now let her go" Loki spoke in a deep voice "Or what you're _majesty_?" the rusty haired man snarled "Or ill have your head and your families on a stack high about the castle" Loki spit out. I had tears in my eye that threatening to spill over the man's grip on my wrist it felt like he was going snap it and I didn't think he would let go, but he did and I all but crashed into Loki moving behind him "If you ever see her again walk away do not look at her do not speak to her" Loki said to man before he pulled me out of the Inn.

We were walking back to castle after everything happen, I was still upset and my wrist was still hurting. "You may let go now" Loki spoke gently I was confused on what he was talking about but then I look at my hands and they were wrap around Loki's arm "Oh I'm s-sorry" I stumble over my words letting go of his arm and letting my hands drop to my side smoothing down my dress. "Thank you" I said quietly to him "You're welcome" he replied, "Can you n-not tell Dagon? About what happen" he looked at me wondering why I didn't want to tell him but he didn't ask "Of course" was all he said.

Loki's POV:

Luna was still frighten at what happen at the Inn her wrist was red and I knew it was going to form into a bruise around her wrist. She didn't want me to tell Dagon what and I thought it best too. We arrived at the castle and I walked her to her chamber, Dagon and the rest were still not here yet but I knew it would take some time. We arrived to her door and she turned to me "Thank you for today" she said to me "You're welcome, thank you for joining me" I smiled, ready to leave before I felt small arms circle around my waist and a light weight against my chest, I looked down and saw golden hair lay upon me "Thank you Loki" she said against my chest. I stood there not knowing what to do and right as I was about to wrap my arms around her she pulled back and smiled at me and turned around and went inside here room. I got a quick glance at her face when she smiled at me and saw her cheeks were not their rosy tint they were a light red.

I walked to my room with no guards I was glad of. Luna was trouble where everywhere we went, even stuff from the past is coming to get her and I don't know why she didn't say anything that would give it away. The girl seems to trust me somewhat to run to me in the Inn and to hug me, and soon she will trust me enough to believe ever word that falls from me and if she trusted me then Dagon will to. As I started to think it just gets better; Thor will see how Luna and Dagon trust me and shall tell mother and Odin and maybe I could get my magic back faster than what the cloaked man believes I can, but I still need him and his people to help me rule over Asgard. I smiled to myself knowing that this is becoming better than I thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes: Hello lovely people! I hope you are still reading. I would really love feedback I want to know how I'm doing on this, still trying to figure out if I'm any good at this. A LOT OF LUNA AND LOKI IN THIS ONE **

Chapters 7

Luna POV:

It has been most of the day since Dagon left, it was starting to turn dusk were the sky was pink and orange and the sun began to hide behind hills and mountains. I was glad for Loki's company today or I would go mad in the room, it has been an hour since he drop me off at my room and what a bore it was to wait. I jump off the ledge of the window when I heard the door open and to see someone walk in knowing it was Dagon, missing him so I ran to him wrap my arms around him. He winced when I squeezed him, I step back try not to harm him any further. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" I asked him worried that he is going fall any minute "I am fine, just a little sore" he said smiling at how I was about to jump and help him any second "Okay" I let out a sigh of relief. "So how did it go? What happen?" sitting down ready to hear the story "What did the giants look like? Are they really tall like-"getting interrupt "I can tell you if you stop asking questions" he gave a small laugh out "Well go on, do tell" getting closer to make sure I heard everything. "Well we traveled to the land and there was a village so we started talking to people asking them about the giants and we heard the same stories _"They are stealing our food, our livestock" _we asked where we could find them at and they told us they live in big fields. So we searched and it was easy as seeing the tallest people you will ever see in your life time! We walked up to them and they had to be fifty feet tall they were huge and they carried a big trees as weapon, they all had long hair they all look barbaric, well we could see the livestock in a pin and even mammoths a least six of them. Well Thor went up to them and said _"You have stolen from the people of the village and we demand everything you have stolen to be return" _one of the giants began to speak _"We cause no trouble they have being stealing our livestock and kill it and eat it. We have been retrieving what is ours. They are the ones who have done the crimes: killing animals" _he voice must have shaken the land it was so deep and loud but with emotion. We found out that it was true they the people have taken their livestock but they thought the giants were too dumb to notice, but we made sure that they never stole from the giants" he never to stop telling me the story "That sounds amazing I wish I could have gone with you" telling him hoping he will take me next time "Maybe I take you to see giants seeing as they are not as mean as people claim them to be. Anyways enough about my day what about yours?" he asked me "Well Loki came by and he took me to the market" I smiled not letting him know that I know that he sent him "That's sounds wonderful. How do you feel about him?" he asked me such a strange question "Loki is a good guy" I smile telling the truth "Good" Dagon said with a smile on his face to.

After getting change I went to sleep with a smile on my face looking forward to the morning.

Loki's POV:

I woke early in the morning and I was in a good mood that I bathed, got dressed and left out the door. With the guards behind me I went and join the morning fest, knowing not many people would be there because it was only for family and close friends to the family. I walked into the hall with the guards staying outside the door, I could hear Thor's loud laugh ring out with others laughing as well. Walking to the head of table I sat down, it went silent all for Thor "Brother! I thought I never see you come here. I'm glad you could join" Thor spoke loudly enough even though I sat next to him. Sif and the warriors three sat at the table, Sif sitting next to Thor with Hogan next to her, to sets are empty on the other side of me two sets down Fandral then Volstagg next to him, why would they skip two sets?. "Yes I thought it was a good morning to come out" I told Thor while he smiled at me, everyone around the table was silent and kept eating, I could see Sif shot daggers at me with her eye and it made me smile at her. Thor went on with one of his battle stories which we all know how it ends since we were all there to see it, I mindlessly picked at my food not caring to listen. I could hear something slapping against the floors and something heavy beat against the floor as well, looking to my left I saw the red skin of Dagon and the blonde tress next to him. No one heard them or saw them they were quite when walking in, they noticed them when Dagon came in the line of their vision as he pulled a chair out and it scrap against the marble. Luna sat down next to me and Dagon sat next to her, "Luna you are not wearing a dress! You wear pants and a tunic but still no shoes" Thor laugh, I look over to Luna she had her legs pulled up in the chair she was wearing dark leather pants with a dark blue shirt that almost look black, her hair fell down her shoulders in straight line. She just smiled at Thor and looked down her food picking at it, more from one subject to the next. "Dagon you should spar with us more" Fandral telling Dagon "Yes I would love to" Dagon stating. Everybody started to talk among themselves, the only voice that couldn't be heard was mine and Luna's. Looking over at the girl she had her knees drawn up to her chest with an arm wrap around them the other arm was balanced on her knee by her elbow, I look to her face and she had her eyes shut tightly like she was in pain and her hand was wrap in her hair griping it tightly, her lips were moving but no noise came out as if she was talking to herself.

Luna's POV:

Everybody was loud all their voice bounced around in my head even ones I never heard before screamed in my mind. They just got louder and the louder they became I didn't recognize them, they screamed in my head trying to break free from my skull. I didn't understand what they were saying I tried to focus on them and all I could hear was _"You're coming back to us!" "End of this year!" _that's was all they screamed. "Shut up" I said quietly to myself and they just kept getting louder "Stop" I repeated the word over and over trying to get them to stop. "Luna" I heard my name whisper through the screams "Luna open your eyes" it whisper again, when did I close my eyes? I tried to open them but they just wouldn't open "Luna" it said again and my eye shot open. Once I open my eyes the voices stop and the pain stop all together and I look to see Loki was saying my name. "Is something wrong?" he asked me quietly, nobody was looking at us they were all focused on something different. I didn't answer his question right off because I didn't know what to say, was something wrong? People shouldn't hear voices in their head should they? Maybe I just need more sleep or I'm not feeling well. "N-no nothing's wrong" lying to him to with a smile on my face, he raised his brows at me but I look somewhere else before he could ask more questions. I pulled on Dagon's shirt and he turned his head towards me "I'm going back to the room" I told him before he said anything I saw worry pass over his face. Nobody could ever read his emotion because they all thought you could only see it with the eyes but with Dagon's never-ending black hole they never gave anything away, but I learned over time what he was feeling. "Do you want me come with you?" he asked "No its fine, you should go spar with Thor and them later" I told him before pushing my chair out, before I could leave I heard another chair being pulled out "Luna I'll escort you back" I heard Loki's smooth voice say I turned to face him and he walking closer to me I saw everyone's face at the table turn to shock beside Dagon's, looking back to Loki "Okay" smiling at him.

Walking out of the dining hall with Loki by my side "Loki" saying trying to get is attention. He look down to me waiting for me to saying something "Can we go somewhere else? Out of the castle?" I asked him, he look surprise that I would ask "We can if you like. Where to?" he asked me. I didn't know where really I didn't want to go back to the market there were to many people and I didn't what happen yesterday happen again, "Somewhere like the gardens" I knew that would be perfect somewhere quiet and no people bumping into me. "I know the perfect place" Loki smiled.

Loki's POV:

I was surprise that she even allowed me to come with her and even more shocked that she wanted to go somewhere outside the castle with me. I agreed to take her somewhere like to the garden, it was a field away from the castle it would take too long to travel by foot so we will have to travel by horse. We walked to the horse stable, stopping in front of the stable I felt a tug on my tunic. "Why are we here?" I heard a small voice ask me I look down to see her face her brows were drawn together "Where I'm taking you is far too long to walk so we need a horse, it will be much faster." I told her simply. The stable boy came around with black horse in tote and brought it forth, the stable boy gave me the reigns and left. I started running my fingers through its mane, I look over to Luna to see her face contort in worry. "Y-you're riding that?" she stumble over her words "No, we are riding this" I spoke matter of fact, she started to wring her hand a nerves habit she has. "I never rode one, maybe we could walk?" she tried to change my mind, "Well its time you did, it's not that hard" I gave her smile. I brought the horse closer to her and she back up from being too close to it, "it's not going to hurt you, just pet it" I told her while petting the horse. She slowly stuck her hand out toward the horse's nose and started to pet the horse slowly. "See, she won't her hurt you. Now let's get you on the saddle" giving her a smirk, I went up to her and wrapped my hands around her wide hip and started to pick her up "What! No no" she shouted as I placed her on the saddle. Once placed on there she kept her eyes firmly shut and gripped the horse mane tightly, "Look, you're fine" I told her, she finally open her eyes and look to the ground and let out a shaky breath "What if I fall?" I hop on the saddle behind her "You shall not fall" I tell her wrapping my arm around her to keep her in place.

Luna POV:

Once he was on the horse I felt his arm circle around my waist and I felt my stomach do flips. He kicked the horse and it started to walk slowly through a grass field, I was breathing heavy still nerves. I felt a cold breath against my neck "See it's not that bad my dear" he whispered in my ear, a shiver ran down my spine and I heard him let out a laugh. We started to walk in a field with tall grass that is brushing against my bare feet, "Are we almost there?" I ask. It felt as we have ridden for too long "Yes just a little further" he told me, I let out a sigh "We could faster if you would like?" he asked me "How?" I asked him. He didn't answer me but I felt him kick the horse and the horse began to move faster and the air hit against my face, the grass was whizzing by us not even a chance to see it. What if we crashed? Or the horse tripped? I squeezed my eye shut and griped onto Loki's arm not daring to let go. I finally felt the air stop hitting against my face but I was still too scared to open my eyes or let my grip go. "We have stop now, you can open your eyes" he told me I shook my head refusing to move, I felt his arm slip from grip then I felt him picking me up off from the saddle and set me on the ground. I open my eyes to see Loki standing in front of me with a smirk on his face, "Don't ever do that again" I said breathlessly "I can't promise" he joked with me.

He started ahead and I could see a lake further away that sparkle in the sun and the grass was not as wild like in the other fields, beautiful flowers were growing out of the ground to. I was glad that I was not wearing a dress, I didn't need to worry about it getting dirty. Walking faster than Loki to see the pond which was closer now, the pond was so clear and clean it look like glass as you look right through it. Stepping back and flopping on the grass floor crossing my legs and pulling at the grass, I saw long legs stretch out from the corner of my eyes. I looked over to see Loki lying back with his hands behind his head propping himself up while his eyes closed. "How did you find this place?" I asked him "Mother took me and Thor here a lot" he told me keeping his eyes close not looking at me. "Oh. Well can I ask you something?" picking at the grass again "You may" he said coolly "Well you and Thor. Thor calls you 'brother' but you never call him that. Why?" I look at him and he stared back at me "Never mind. You don't have to answer it's not my place to ask" I smiled at him. I got up trying to avoid the tension and I started to pull flowers out of the ground and collecting them and bringing them back to where I sat. I had more than a dozen flower and started tying them together until they made a circle, finishing them. I look over to Loki who eyes were still closed, getting closer I laid the flower crown on his again, his eyes shot open and look up at me and I gave him a big smile. He sat up and felt the top of his head and pulled the flower hat off, I snatched it out of his hand and put it back on his head "You look good with it" I smiled at him "Yes but I look like a girl" he told me "Well not to me and nobody else is around" given him a bigger smile.

Now lying in the grass with him. "How's your wrist?" Loki ask me, forgetting about I look at it to see a thin bruise around it "Its okay I guess" I said not worried about it "May I see it?" he asked me he sat up and held out his hand to me, rising up I turned towards him and handed him my wrist "I heard you can do magic" looking at him waiting for him to answer, he looked at me and took a deep breath "Yes but as of now I do not" he said bitterly. He took hold of it and I felt warmth surge through my hands trying to ignore the feeling I kept talking "That must have been amazing, I would love to be able to do magic" I kept talking he didn't say much but just looked at my wrist "Well Thor's god of lighting so what are you?" after finishing what I said he busted out laughing I didn't know what he was laughing at "Thor is god of thunder" he said through laughs "Oh yes how could I forget he only tells me twice a day" laughing with him. After the laughing died down he answered my question "I'm god of mischief and lies" he told me "I like the titles" telling him the truth and he smiled with me.

Loki's POV

I felt my chest tightening no one every like my titles as a god they always assumed the worst, but she like the titles and she didn't push for answers from my past. I looked at Luna she was looking at the grass as she picked at it with her free hand, forgetting I was still holding her bruised wrist in my hand. I didn't want to let go, it felt warm in my palm her hand was so small and delicate in mine. Looking back at her she still was looking down, while she didn't notice I study her face more. Her golden hair shone in the sun light making it look like pure gold as it laid against her rosy cheek, looking at her eyes she had light black lashes and green eyes so light you could mistake them for blue, she even had two or three light freckles barely notables on if you look closely in the corner of her eye, looking down to her lips you could still see the cut but it healed up almost completely her light pink lips rose in a smile. She was beautiful, she acted so innocent almost like child and that's what makes her even more beautiful. My heart started beating faster as I looked at her, my eyes trained on her lips all I wanted to do was lean in and capture them with my own.

I stop any thought I had over action, I couldn't open myself up to this girl I didn't love her. I just needed her to trust me and I give her away to them and have my magic back and rule over Asgard, I'm not throwing it away for one girl.

Then I started to think that I could give this up and try to go back to a normal life, I didn't need a throne I never wanted it too began with. After a while they will see I have changed and I could get my magic back, and maybe even try to be happy. The only thing that I couldn't get out of my mind was the cloaked man's words "_If you fail this task we will slaughter all your people and everyone you love and we will make sure you suffer along with them." _I shall just see how things work if everything goes well I can explain how to Odin or maybe the cloaked figures will back out or find some else.

Every thought stopped when she looked at me with her big eye and perfect smile as the sun hit her and made her glow. No thought came to mind as I looked at her, I lifted my hand and pushed her blonde hair behind her hair as I did I move my hand behind her neck. I look into her eye and she was confused on what was happening before she could say anything I pulled her neck closer and crashed my lips on hers. I felt her tense and I started to press my thumb into her neck rubbing it in slow circles, I could feel her melt into me moving closer as I ran my tongue along her bottom lip. Her lips were so soft that I couldn't bare pulling back but I did to see her face, pulling my hand away from behind her neck and propping my thumb under her chin so she couldn't hide her face. Looking at her, she was breathing a little heavier than before and I could see her cheeks were a dark red, her eyes kept close not looking at me I knew that was here first kiss. I rub my thumb over her lip and she slowly looked at me and her cheeks turned even a deeper shade of red, once she made eye contact she lowered her eyes. I gave a breathy laugh out "We must go back the castle" telling her she let out a sigh before I stood up and helped her up to, walking back to the horse who stood where we left her eating grass. I look over to Luna to see she had her head down but I could see a smile play at her lips making me smile, stopping at the horse I picked her up and placed her on the horse, once on she griped the mane tightly still not comfortable being on the animal. I get on behind her and took the reins in one hand and wrapping my arm around her waist and grabbing her hip, I could feel her shiver from my touch letting out a deep laugh in her ear. "You cannot go fast" she said "I never promised anything pet" told her before I kicked the horse and race to the castle and I could feel her hands grip on my arm tightly as I smiled to myself.


End file.
